forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Collected Stories: The Legend of Drizzt Anthology
The Collected Stories: The Legend of Drizzt Anthology is a collection of short stories written by R.A. Salvatore and set in the Forgotten Realms D&D setting. The book also contains short preludes to each story detailing the experience of writing the stories, the events that led up to the stories being written, how R.A. Salvatore feels about the short stories, etc. All short stories were originally published in other anthologies or Dragon Magazine, with the exception of "To Legend He Goes." Contents This book contains the following stories: * The First Notch (Originally published in Dragon Magazine #152. TSR, December 1989.) * Dark Mirror (Originally published in Realms of Valor. TSR, 1993.) * The Third Level (Originally published in ''Realms of Infamy. TSR, 1994.) * Guenhwyvar (Originally published in Realms of Magic. TSR, 1995.) * That Curious Sword (Originally published in Realms of Shadow. Wizards of the Coast, 2002.) * Wickless in the Nether (Originally published in Realms of the Dragons. Wizards of the Coast, 2004.) * The Dowery (Originally published in The Highwayman. CDS Books, 2004.) * Comrades at Odds (Originally published in Realms of the Elves. Wizards of the Coast, 2006.) * If Ever They Happened Upon My Lair (Originally published in Dragons: Worlds Afire. Wizards of the Coast, 2006.) * Bones and Stones (Originally published in Realms of War. Wizards of the Coast, 2008.) * Iruladoon (Originally published in Realms of the Dead. Wizards of the Coast, 2010.) * To Legend He Goes The First Notch Between 1146 DR and 1149 DR (Bruenor "had passed the midpoint of his third decade, nearly into his threens") Young Bruenor Battlehammer receives the first notch on his axe in a fight against an ettin. Dark Mirror (Towards the end of The Halfling's Gem, 1357 DR) In the village of Pengallen, on the way to his first visit to Silverymoon, Drizzt Do'Urden comes to know a most unusual goblin named Nojheim. The Third Level A scene from Artemis Entreri's youth in Calimport. Guenhwyvar 253 DR The story behind Guenhwyvar's creation, featuring Josidiah Starym of Cormanthor and the human mage Anders Beltgarden. That Curious Sword 1367 DR (prior to Promise of the Witch-King) On a job to retrieve an idol in Heliogabalus, Artemis Entreri and Jarlaxle encounter a hostile shade. Entreri slays the shade with his vampiric dagger, taking its shade essence into himself. Wickless in the Nether 1368 DR (prior to Promise of the Witch-King) In Heliogabalus, Jarlaxle and Artemis Entreri obtain the patronage of the dragon sisters Tazmikella and Ilnezhara. Ilnezhara gifts Entreri with Idalia's flute. The Dowery (Between Siege of Darkness and Passage to Dawn, 1358 DR) Waiting in Waterdeep to ask to join the crew of Captain Deudermont's Sea Sprite, Drizzt Do'Urden and Catti-brie undertake some pirate hunting of their own. Drizzt, under the alias "Masoj," approaches the suspected pirate Thurgood of Baldur's Gate, seeking a job on his ship. Thurgood tells him to report back in two days, at which time Drizzt is led blindfolded to a warehouse. When Thurgood asks if he has killed anyone in the past and Drizzt answers in the affirmative, Thurgood and his men attack. Catti-brie comes to his aid from outside and it seems the two are winning the battle when they are interrupted by the arrival of Captain Deudermont himself, who recognizes them and reveals the ruse: Thurgood was in fact the wizard Robillard and part of a front to trap pirates. Drizzt expresses his and Catti-brie's intentions to join the ship, but some of the crew are less than pleased with the idea of sailing with a drow. Deudermont take the opportunity to test his crew's moral strength; in the end, he dismisses two of the crew who had been belligerent about having Drizzt aboard; Drizzt and Catti-brie are then welcome to become full members of the crew. Comrades at Odds 1371 DR (between The Two Swords and The Orc King) Tos'un Armgo gets to know his new sword, Khazid'hea, and despite its demands for the death of the elves of the Moonwood, he is able to push them aside. Meanwhile, Drizzt Do'Urden comes to peace with his long-ago actions concerning Ellifain when Innovindil briefly serves as a revenant for her spirit. If Ever They Happened Upon My Lair A story revolving around the black dragon Urshula and the Witch-king Zhengyi. Bones and Stones Thibbledorf Pwent has a thought-provoking encounter with an orc named G'nurk. Iruladoon (After The Ghost King, in the waning time of the Spellplague) Some inhabitants of Icewind Dale have run-ins with the mysterious forest of Iruladoon and its ethereal dancer and singer, Catti-brie. To Legend He Goes (After 1439 DR) Wulfgar is now an old and frail man—more than 100 years old—in the Tribe of the Elk in Icewind Dale, and his time is ending. He has a number of children set to hold positions of power among the various tribes, and he has changed some of the ways of his tribe, including raising the status of women and allowing them on hunts. When the tribe leaves for a different campsite, Wulfgar elects to stay behind with a small group of hunters, despite the objections of his son Bruenorson, the chieftain of the tribe. A tenday later, Wulfgar has become very ill. Laying in his tent, he hears a the sounds of tundra yeti attacking and rushes to the aid of his group. In the process, he is mortally wounded. His body is left on the tundra, but he is shocked to find that his soul moves on not to the Halls of Tempus but to Iruladoon, where Catti-brie and Regis reside. Category:Anthologies Category:Published in 2011 Category:Works by R.A. Salvatore